pokemon_championsfandomcom-20200215-history
EP011
Summary After earning the Thunder Badge, Alex and his friends walk across a bridge and spot a luxury liner in the distance. The group takes a closer look at the ship and want to get on board, but Salvadore mentions that they cannot afford it, so they walk away. However, masked Butch and Cassidy, give them free tickets to participate in a Pokemon Trainer party that is going to be held aboard the S.S. Anne. While Alex and his friends look for the luxury liner, Butch and Cassidy head to a nearby lighthouse. Butch opens up a call with the Boss and he notices a Persian fondly rubbing its head against the boss. Team Rocket reveals their plan: the party is a ruse to allow Team Rocket to steal the attending Trainer's Pokemon. Alex and his friends board the ship and head into the main ballroom, noticing all the people, Pokemon, and merchandise. Alex notices a battle between a Tentacool and a Machop. Alex checks Machop's data on his Pokedex. Machop uses Cross Chop, giving Machop the win. Alex decides to step forward to challenge the Machop's Trainer, sending Squirtle out. Machop attacks with Karate Chop, but Squirtle counters with Skull Bash. Machop uses Karate Chop, but Squirtle dodges. Alex prepares to finish the battle, but the Trevor recalls his Machop and declares it a draw, even though Alex was actually winning. The ship sails out of Vermilion City as Alex and his friends chow down. Trevor comes up to Alex and commends his Machop. He proposes a trade between his Machop and Alex's Squirtle. Alex asks Salvadore if he should go through with it, but Salvadore was not nearby, so Alex agrees to go ahead with the trade. They go to a trade machine and Alex acquires Machop while the man receives Squirtle. Nikki finds Alex looking out at sea, having second thoughts about the trade, and unsure if Squirtle will be well care for. Team Rocket's plan goes into motion, with the ballroom being locked down and Team Rocket Grunts confronting the Trainers with vacuum packs to capture their Poke Balls. When one of the grunts walks up to Alex and demands his Pokemon, Alex orders Charmeleon to attack the thugs with Flamethrower. He spurs the other Trainers to fight back, and everyone sends out their Pokemon. Alex's Charmeleon, together with Salvadore's Geodude, join the other Pokemon in stopping the Team Rocket thugs. Alex notices a Squirtle attacking with Water Gun and decides to summon his Squirtle. However, the Poke Ball reveals his Machop and Nikki reminds him that he traded Squirtle away. As he watches, Alex deeply misses his Squirtle, wanting it back. Alex's Charmeleon uses Skull Bash to send Team Rocket flying off the ship and foiling their scheme. However, during the battle the ship has sailed directly into a storm. Strong waves begin to batter the ship. Meanwhile, Alex finds Trevor, and requests that the trade be reversed. Trevor agrees, and they begin to execute a reverse trade. The captain tries to calm the passengers, assuring them that the ship is unsinkable, but, after another wave crashes against the ship, he enters a lifeboat. The passengers begin scrambling onto the other lifeboats to evacuate. Nikki and Salvadore find Alex finishing the trade. Alex grabs his Poke Ball, but another wave causes him to drop it. Alex runs after it and his friends follow. By this time, most of the passengers have gotten off the ship safely. As Alex grabs Squirtle's Poke Ball, the ship rocks again, throwing him and his friends into another room, and knocking them out. The ship capsizes, and goes down. The captain, watching from his life boat, assumes that everyone is safe, not realizing that Alex, his friends, and Team Rocket are still trapped on board. Major Events * Alex and his friends set off on a cruise aboard the S.S. Anne luxury liner * Alex's Squirtle is revealed to know Skull Bash * Alex trades his Squirtle for a Trevor's Machop, but later trades back * The S.S. Anne sinks with Alex, Nikki, Salvadore, and Team Rocket on board Characters Humans * Alex * Nikki * Salvadore * Butch * Cassidy * Giovanni (debut) * Trevor (debut) * Team Rocket Grunts (debut) * Captain * Passengers Pokemon * Charmeleon (Alex's) * Squirtle (Alex's, traded to Trevor, traded back) * Geodude (Salvadore's) * Persian (Giovanni's) * Machop (Trevor's, traded to Alex, traded back, debut) * Tentacool * Squirtle * Pidgey * Rattata * Oddish (multiple) * Geodude (multiple) * Staryu (multiple) Pokedex entries Category:Episodes Category:1 Season Episodes